


Проблема

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, M/M, Out of Character, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Однажды Эдварду надоели комментарии Загадочника во время секса с Освальдом. Он обратился к Доктору Стрейнджу с просьбой задавить проблему в зародыше, но оказалось, что её нужно решать.





	Проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

— Ему так не нравится, — услышал Эдвард заботливый голос и едва не свалился с кровати.  
  
Он поднял голову и в шоке уставился на Загадочника. Тот облокотился на шкаф и оценивающе разглядывал Освальда, которому Эдвард прямо сейчас дрочил. Тот стоял на дрожащих коленях и постанывал, ничем не выдавая недовольство.  
  
— Быстрее надо, — продолжал Загадочник. — Смотри, он не может кончить уже пять минут. Какое унылое зрелище.  
  
Эдвард бросил бы в него грязным презервативом, но тогда Освальд точно потеряет весь настрой. Вскочит, даст по морде — чтобы отомстить за испорченное удовольствие или чтобы привести Эдварда в чувства, тут не угадаешь, — таблеток в него запихнёт, а потом сядет следить, чтобы пациент не убился, поймав побочный эффект.  
  
Исключительно по этой причине Эдвард держал себя в руках, продолжая удовлетворять Освальда.  
  
— Кстати о насилии, — щёлкнул пальцами Загадочник. — Ты мог бы его отшлёпать. Ты не помнишь, но я однажды отхлестал его ремнём, привязав к кровати. Он радовался так, будто все его враги разом скончались в мучительной агонии.  
  
Эдвард, конечно, знал, что Загадочник тоже спит с Освальдом. Они всегда восторгались друг другом. Но слушать об этом было странно и неуютно, особенно когда Загадочник намекал, какой он половой гигант, в отличие от Эдварда.  
  
— Ну правильно, я же знаю, что во всём необходимо разнообразие, — тот важно вскинул подбородок и снова посмотрел на Освальда. — Ты даже в душ с ним сходить не можешь, всегда сразу жрать бежишь. А если прислонить его к стене и для контраста включить горячую воду, как он кричит, м-м-м!  
  
Эдвард стиснул зубы и всё-таки ускорился. Но только потому, что Загадочник продолжал комментировать, а Эдвард не настолько психически устойчив, чтобы терпеть его дольше нескольких минут.  
  
— Да, ты ненавидишь слушать умных людей, — заметил тот и вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Вот так-то лучше. Смотри, как Оззи простынь сжал. Скоро кончит.  
  
Хотелось взять его за шкирку и пару раз ударить головой о шкаф. Но осуществить мечту можно было только проделав это с собой, что нечеловечески бесило. Эдвард зажмурился, жалея, что не может заткнуть уши, и пытаясь сосредоточиться на Освальде. Тот принялся громче стонать и активнее вертеться, и вскоре кончил Эдварду на пальцы.  
  
— Мо-ло-дец, — похвалил Загадочник. — Вместе мы продуктивнее, скажи?  
  
Не выдержав издевательств, Эдвард застонал и упал лицом в подушку. Повисла насторожённая тишина, а потом Освальд потряс его за локоть и заистерил:  
  
— Эд? Тебе плохо? Почему не сказал? Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
  
Эдвард покачал головой и, придвинувшись к нему, уткнулся лбом в бедро.  
  
Загадочник появлялся и доставал его в любой момент, но чтобы в такой интимный — впервые. И это зашло слишком далеко. Надо было что-то придумать.  
  
Освальд вытер салфеткой его руку, погладил по голове, чмокнул в щёку и сел на кровати, собираясь в душ.  
  
Эдвард беззвучно вздохнул. Ну что поделать, если его одолевала лень, да и живот начинал бунтовать. Такая трата энергии!  
  
— Всё же прошло хорошо? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
  
Освальд обернулся и с тревогой на него посмотрел.  
  
— Твоё странное поведение заставляет думать, что не очень, но не для меня.  
  
— Я боюсь, что тебе со мной скучно, — помедлив, сказал Эдвард.  
  
Освальд снова поцеловал его, набросил халат и встал окончательно.  
  
— Мне всегда с тобой очень хорошо, потому что это ты, — ответил он. — Если ты пытался быть пожёстче, и поэтому теперь лежишь с кислым лицом, то не нужно себя пересиливать.  
  
Признание не показалось Эдварду убедительным. Прекрасно, что они удовлетворяли друг друга, но такая пресность могла наскучить, а Загадочник мог выесть Эдварду весь мозг.  
  
Следовало придумать что-нибудь горяченькое для следующего раза и выгнать эту заразу из головы хотя бы на время секса.  
  
Эдвард знал только одного человека, кто мог бы помочь, хотя и ненавидел его всей душой. Из чувства противоречия он оделся и отправился к Стрейнджу, минуя холодильник.  
  
— Договорились, — протянул тот, выслушав Эдварда и получив много сотенных купюр. — За неделю что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Несмотря на обиды Освальда, всю следующую неделю Эдвард избегал секса. Не хотелось рассказывать о проблеме, не попытавшись её решить. Но Стрейндж порушил планы, сказав прийти к нему в лабораторию вместе с Освальдом.  
  
Тот воспринял правду со вздохом глубочайшего разочарования и почему-то со странным блеском в глазах.  
  
— Мог бы и рассказать.  
  
— И ты снова кормил бы меня таблетками, да? — Освальд покачал головой. Эдварда посетила страшная догадка: — А что, думал бы о нём во время секса?! Освальд!  
  
— Только не говори спустя столько лет, что ревнуешь, — цокнул языком он.  
  
Эдвард фыркнул.  
  
— Я не могу ревновать тебя к другому себе, но в нашей постели должны быть только ты и я! Никакого Загадочника!  
  
— Почему? Он же только твоя иллюзия.  
  
— Ну и бери её себе!  
  
До лаборатории дошли в молчании. Эдвард не верил своим ушам. Чтобы некогда зажатый, пугливый Освальд отзывался о таком с интересом!  
  
Нет, идея была неплохая. Вроде как и не измена, и разнообразие, но Загадочник не мог не бесить Эдварда. Это всё портило.  
  
Стрейндж налил им вина и долго рассказывал, что Загадочника убрать медикаментами нельзя. Эдвард уже решил, что он угостил их, чтобы смягчить отказ, но как только они с Освальдом сделали последний глоток, на губах доктора появилась нехорошая усмешка.  
  
— Как психиатр, — начал он, и внутри Эдварда всё похолодело. — …могу посоветовать только проработать вашу проблему. А эффективная помощь уже растворилась в ваших бокалах.  
  
Попытки выяснить что-то более конкретное ни к чему не привели. Казалось, Стрейндж пытался разозлить Эдварда: провокационно смотрел в глаза, в ответах хамил и всячески изворачивался. Не выдержав, Освальд взял Эдварда за руку и увёл из обители зла под возмущения о том, что многовато Стрейндж взял за афродозиак. Истинный смысл его действий они познали только дома, решив сбросить напряжение, ни на кого не оглядываясь.  
  
Эдвард встретил Освальда из ванной ещё вином: не помешало бы расслабиться как следует. Они чокнулись, отпили немного и, целуясь, не спеша продвигались к спальне. Но едва открыв дверь, Эдвард застонал: на кровати поджидал полураздетый Загадочник.  
  
Но что-то было не так. Загадочник улыбнулся и помахал рукой, глядя на Освальда. Эдвард глянул на него и обомлел: тот, приоткрыв рот от удивления, тоже смотрел на кровать, прямо в глаза этой нахальной рожи. Ещё чуть-чуть — и явно поверит, что галлюцинации передаются половым путём.  
  
Эдварда осенило: вот почему Стрейндж был таким неадекватным! Пытался прямо на месте вызвать Загадочника и убедиться в действенности своего препарата!  
  
Сначала захотелось вернуться в лабораторию и высказаться, но нет. Стрейндж и записки не получит. Гад.  
  
— Полагаю, вам интересно, зачем я здесь? — спросил Загадочник с игривой улыбкой.  
  
— Нет, — прошептал Эдвард, усиленно отгоняя подозрения, — нет.  
  
Загадочник одарил его усмешкой и вновь посмотрел на Освальда. Тот наклонил бокал и вопросительно заглянул в него.  
  
— Дело не в нашем вине, — сообщил Загадочник, и в глазах Освальда зажёгся огонёк понимания. — Так что? Как насчёт наконец-то сбросить наше общее напряжение?  
  
Они с Освальдом обменялись заинтересованными улыбками, и Эдвард понял: ему не уйти из этой комнаты не оттраханным.  
  
С одной стороны, это не тот эффект, на который рассчитывал Эдвард. С другой стороны — раз Загадочник такой умный, вот пусть и извращается сам. Молча. Не станет же он упражняться в остроумии, пока занят Освальдом?  
  
Да и какая разница? Загадочник никогда не исчезал, не получив своё.  
  
— Эд? Ты же не против? — уточнил Освальд с опаской.  
  
Тот пожал плечами и вздохнул. Загадочник перевёл взгляд на него, и Эдвард поёжился.  
  
— Мы оба в курсе, что ты очень даже за, — подмигнул Загадочник. — Иначе меня тут просто не было бы!  
  
Освальд погладил Эдварда спине: это всегда успокаивало. Он зажмурился и поставил бокал на комод. Представить себе процесс никак не получалось.  
  
— Ложись на кровать, — предложил Загадочник где-то поблизости. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что тот обнимает Освальда со спины, прислонившись щекой к его уху. Загадочник взял его вторую руку, пристроил на груди Эдварда и прошептал: — Оззи сделает тебе шикарный минет, правда? А я поработаю сзади: оказалось, мы не только можем друг друга видеть, но и чувствовать. Как замечательно!  
  
Загадочник игриво шлёпнул Освальда по заднице, и тот коротко выдохнул Эдварду в шею, а затем прижал его к себе и пробрался языком в рот.  
  
От такой приятной неожиданности Эдвард покрылся гусиной кожей. Его член встал, а в голове проскользнула мысль, что идея не так уж и плоха. Когда Освальд становился таким горячим и решительным, это всегда заканчивалось очень-очень хорошо.  
  
Эдвард позволил сдёрнуть с себя халат и подвести к кровати. Вытянувшись на ней, он наблюдал, как раздевается Освальд и как Загадочник, моментально оказавшийся голым, гладит и целует открывшуюся бледную кожу. Отбросив свою одежду, Освальд прижался к нему спиной, откинул голову и так же страстно поцеловал, как и Эдварда. Его крупный член подрагивал, и пальцы Загадочника на нём смотрелись очень красиво.  
  
Надо бы в одну из комнат заказать зеркало от пола до потолка, чтобы любоваться Освальдом со всех сторон наедине друг с другом.  
  
Освальд не стал задерживаться в его объятиях. Он забрался на кровать и навис над Эдвардом, снова приникнув к его губам, а затем принялся ласкать языком мочки ушей, шею и ключицу, одновременно поглаживая соски. Такой напор никогда не оставлял равнодушным. Эдвард тяжело дышал, иногда жмурился, иногда смотрел на то, как Загадочник делает римминг Освальду, в свою очередь, внимательно наблюдая за его движениями.  
  
Очень скоро взгляд Освальда помутился, он спустился вниз, с силой сжал бедро Эдварда, другой рукой взялся за член и принялся быстро сосать, будто боялся скоро кончить.  
  
Эдвард и сам начал этого опасаться: слишком уже яркие были ощущения от его языка и горячего дыхания, и слишком уж возбуждающим оказалось зрелище того, как Загадочник его облизывает, затем двигает пальцами внутри и наконец вставляет член. Освальд прогнулся в спине и застонал. Он постанывал каждый раз, как Загадочник толкался, и Эдвард чувствовал вибрацию на головке члена, что заставляло его дрожать. С каждым стоном волны удовольствия накатывали всё сильнее, и вскоре Эдварда затрясло в небывалом экстазе, которые случаются редко, но которые помнишь всю жизнь.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Освальд навалился на него — или его толкнул Загадочник? — крепко обнял и перешёл на крик, потому что Загадочник ускорился, и их кровать заскрипела.  
  
Отдышавшись, Эдвард просунул руку между ним и Освальдом и попытался погладить член.  
  
— Так будет удобнее, — подал голос Загадочник, поднимая Освальда и прижимая спиной к себе.  
  
Он взялся за основание его члена и подмигнул Эдварду, приглашая оказать ответную услугу. Эдвард закатил глаза, но послушно встал на четвереньки. Загадочник двигался в бешеном ритме, направляя головку члена Освальда в рот Эдварда. Он старался облизать её языком, что не всегда получалось; в конце концов Эдвард положил руку поверх неожиданно тёплых пальцев Загадочника, чтобы было удобнее, и Освальд закричал особенно громко, задрожал, вцепился в его плечи и откинул голову Загадочнику на плечо. Эдвард проглотил сперму и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Освальда. Его губы были совсем сухими, а дыхание усталым. Загадочник поцеловал его вслед за Эдвардом и подтолкнул в его руки.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Эдвард, кивая на его стояк.  
  
— Я? Эдди, я ваша галлюцинация. Зачем мне кончать? Потом оторвусь, когда ты не будешь подсматривать, — мерзко улыбнулся Загадочник.  
  
Эдвард фыркнул, лёг на спину, потянув Освальда за собой, и демонстративно зажмурился. Оно и к лучшему, Эдвард устал за день, как ломовая лошадь. Да и Загадочник недовольным отнюдь не выглядел. Наоборот, чуть ли не светился от радости.  
  
Когда Эдвард открыл глаза, его уже не было видно. Освальд лежал на его груди с таким счастливым видом, что, кажется, сейчас замурлыкает.  
  
— Ты же с ним не сговаривался? — спросил Эдвард лениво. — С вас станется.  
  
— Нет, — хихикнул Освальд. — Это была импровизация. Я и не знал, что так можно!  
  
— Ничего не говори Стрейнджу. Пусть мучается от неизвестности.  
  
— Мучается? Стрейндж? — прыснул от смеха Освальд. — Будь уверен, он уже присматривает новых жертв и модифицирует порошок, который вызывает такие галлюцинации у здоровых людей.  
  
— Ты прав, — на секунду Эдвард задумался. — Но тогда, если захочешь повторить, я не знаю, что нам делать.  
  
Освальд зевнул и сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Это было незабываемо. Но если ты удовлетворил своё любопытство, то можем оставить этот опыт эксклюзивным. Как экзотическое блюдо.  
  
Эдвард переплёл их пальцы и сонно произнёс:  
  
— Ну не знаю… Загадочнику чересчур понравилось.  
  
— Загадочнику, — повторил Освальд со смешком. — Ну тогда пусть Загадочник об этом и волнуется.


End file.
